The present disclosure relates generally to a presentation application. More specifically, this disclosure relates to motion blur features of object animations presented by the presentation application.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices, including for example computers, may be used to implement presentation applications. Using presentation applications, users may generate one or more slides that include different information, and may present the slides to an audience. By using a presentation application, the user may bring key points to the audience's attention and emphasize the focus of the presentation.
To further improve the quality of presentations, some presentation applications may include simple animations of objects as they enter a slide, exit a slide, or are moved within the slide. Unfortunately, the tradeoff between complex animations and presentation system performance oftentimes results in unrealistic or “jumpy” animations.